Maybe I'm Blessed
by Mr Sunore
Summary: Who was that girl sitting by the fountain? What was she doing around the Academy? Maybe, the feeling in his gut was the fact that she could save him from a fate that seemed inevitable. Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Blue Exorcist.
1. Chapter 1

Rin stared at the ceiling in his dorm room. With Yukio gone, he had some time to think. Something about that girl at the fountain had caught his attention. The demon side of him had raised alarm but the human side had wanted to spend more time with her. He sat up on his bed and walked over to the door. Rin paused for a moment then began to put on his shoes. Kuro meowed at him as he opened the door.

"Don't worry Kuro, I'm just going to the fountain. I'll be back in a bit. Let Yukio know if he returns before I get back," Rin closed the door behind him.

Rin trudged down the street towards the nearby marketplace. He couldn't help but be amazed at how quiet and beautiful the area was.

As he walked towards the fountain, Rin breathed a sigh of relief to see that the girl was still there. He walked over and stood by her. She didn't even bother to look up.

"Are you alright? I've seen you sitting here for several days and I was wondering if you needed some help."

"Not really, I'm at what most consider a crossroad in my life. My mother wants me to join True Cross Academy and become an exorcist but I don't trust Mephisto Pheles. Do you know any exorcist?" she turned to him and watched him with eyes the color of robin's eggs.

"Yeah! My twin brother Yukio is an exorcist and I'm studying to become one. Mephisto may be a freak but he isn't that bad," Rin shrugged.

"It's nice to hear someone say that. My mother is an exorcist but she never talks about it. I can't just do something without knowing what I'm getting myself in to," she smiled weakly.

"I understand. My name's Rin by the way. Rin Okumura."

"My name Anaeis Vivanti."

"Well Anaeis, why don't you come with me? I'm not sure where my brother is but we might run into him on the way back," Rin scratched his head.

"That's sounds great! Lead the way," Anaeis got up and moved her silver white hair out of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin lead Anaeis back to his dorm. She clung to his left sleeve as she took in the world around her.

"You know, you would be able to take in more if you walked next to me and not behind me," Rin couldn't help but give a small laugh.

Anaeis blushed and slowly let go of Rin's sleeve. She quickened her pace slightly to catch up with him. He in turn, began to point out things to her.

"That entire building over there is the academy. We have normal school and cram school there. You can talk to most of the exorcist there if they aren't on a mission. I can introduce you to some others if you'd like," Rin offered to her.

"I hope I'm not being a bother to you. You don't have to help me," Anaeis stared at the ground.

"Bothering me? I wouldn't be able to call myself and Exwire if I didn't help you. What kind of exorcist would I be if I can't help one girl choose her destiny?" Rin through his hands in the air.

"Heh. What exactly does your brother do?"

"Yukio is a Doctor and a Dragoon. He told me he's a meister in both though I have no idea what that means. He purposely doesn't tell me these things just to watch me suffer. He's a terrible younger brother," Rin stuck his tongue out.

"I'm sure you have others ways to get back at him!" Anaeis put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Oh, I can. I can cook and he can't so he has to rely on me to some degree. It also helps that Kuro likes me better," Rin puffed out his chest.

"Who's Kuro?" Anaeis tilted her head.

"Kuro is my demon familiar. He's a Cat Sith who belonged to my foster father. I hope you don't mind animals."

"I love cats!"

"Great! Oh, we're here. I don't know if Yukio's back yet but if he isn't I know someone else we can talk to. She's not really the best person to talk to but she'll do in a pinch. Come on in," Rin put his hand on the door handle.

"Kuro! How could you let him get out? I wonder where he went."

As Rin opened the door, it was also opened on the other side. It revealed a teenage boy who looked similar to Rin. He paused in shock and readjusted his glasses.

"Rin! Where have you been? Can't you leave a note or something when you go out and I'm not here?"

"Chill out, Yukio. I'm went out to try and help someone. By the way, this is Anaeis Vivanti and she needs a bit of help becoming an Exorcist."


	3. Chapter 3

Yukio stopped and blinked slowly at Rin. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What exactly did you promise her, Rin?" Yukio sighed.

"She wants to join the academy but doesn't know enough to feel ready to join. I happened to tell her that I know an Exorcist who might be able to help her make up her mind. You did say I need to help more people," Rin batted his eyes at Yukio.

"Don't turn my words against me! Is it really that hard to tell when you go somewhere? What if Shura came by to look for you? What would I tell her?" Yukio snapped at him.

"Just tell her I went to do some shopping for food. 9 times out of 10, that's where I'll be. She just needs a little more info before she decides to sign up. Is it really that hard to try and help one person?"

"It is the way you plan on doing it! You just dive headfirst into everything before you think it through. If she decides to join, **if**, she has to test in and what about the exams that are coming up in a few months?"

"Oh, I wasn't planning on taking the exam. I just need the title of Tamer and I need some more time to prep for it," Anaeis blushed and shifted from foot to foot.

Yukio turned towards her and observed her for a moment. He couldn't help but note how worn her tennis shoes were.

"Where do you live normally, Anaeis?"

"My mom and I live out in Utashinai but she owns some condos and hotels in the area."

"You'll have to live on campus since you'll be living alone."

"Oh, I won't be alone. My mom's friend will be staying with me and she knows a lot of people," Anaeis shook her head violently.

Yukio sighed and ran his hand through his short hair. He could see the hope shining in Rin's eyes and Anaeis radiated exhausted and suspicion.

"Fine, Rin does actually have a point this time. Come on inside. I'll answer your questions," Yukio stepped aside and waved them in.


End file.
